Ginga Densetsu Fang Silver Legend Fang
by Bbenjii
Summary: Three siblings, Fang, Nara, and Sakura were born under their father Weed. A mysterious pack emerges from long wait and attacked Ohu. The siblings must complete many difficulties on their way of figuring who caused the attack and how to defeat them.
1. Chapter 1 Ambushed!

Hey everyone! I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, or Ginga Legend Riki content. Please enjoy and comment because this is my first fan fiction, and I would like to improve.

* * *

"It's been a long time since Great Grand Daddy Riki, and Grandpa Gin defeated the great bear, Akakabuto." Nara said as the fire kept them warm from the cold damp cave.

The sun was resting as the moon lit up. It was raining outside the cave with a thunderstorm as well. Nara had golden fur and was striped black with white fur for his bottom color. He inherited his father's strength and of course, he was a Tora-ge.

"Don't forget about Daddy, Weed!" Sakura pointed out nudging her brother.

Sakura was lucky enough to inherit our father's fur, blue with white as her bottom color. She was not striped black but she still held the bloodline of a Tora-ge. She held her mother's intelligence. If you tried to prove Sakura wrong, you'd just be wasting time.

"Thanks to Weed, we are able to live in peace." I added. I had black fur with my bottom color white as well. I also held the bloodline of the Tora-ge's.

"And thanks to mommy, we can stay at our hide out all night!" Sakura hopped on my back forcing me to lay down with her paws over my eyes. "Yeah!" She screamed happily.

Nara tackled us both lightly knocking Sakura off my back and making me slide backwards. "If its strength you want to see, just ask" Nara got up and held his head up triumphantly.

Just as Nara stood up, a dog came running in. There was something wrong with him, something was pouring off of him. As soon as I identified the color to be red, I knew it was blood.

"Nara, behind you" I called as I ran to the approaching wolf, I knew he couldn't be hostile because no one knew about this place except for a family.

It was our family hide out when we wanted to just relax we'd come here. The dog that was colored fully brown coughed blood up then finally said,

"We're being attacked! Your parents want you to escape!" Sakura screamed not knowing what to say. It was our first time in so many years that Ohu wasn't attacked.

"I will not abandon father and mother," Nara said with boldness. He bolted away passing the brown dog, heading straight to the mountain where our father usually stands.

"Nara!" I called to him, but my voice wasn't strong enough to overcome the sound of the strong winds and thunder. Sakura started licking the brown dog attempting to heal his wounds. I looked outside noticing three dogs approaching. Darn, they must've followed the brown dog's blood leading all the way to the cave. I didn't even have enough time to ask the brown dog how he found us before the three dogs made it to our entrance. In the middle stood a tough looking colored black dog with a demonic grin plastered on his face. To the right was a skinny colored golden dog with the same grin as the other on his face. The third one looked different. He was colored a dark green but was colored white for his bottom color. He looked around in this cave observing it. The middle dog raised his paw unsheathing his claws. With one swift movement, he cut the brown dog's head straight off. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in fear. Sakura couldn't move she was so shocked. The middle dog stepped in front of us as Sakura ran over to me for my comfort.

"Do you value her life?" he questioned me.

"Of… course," I said with fear trying to stay calm.

"Would you give up your life in order to save hers?" he questioned again. I paused. Realistically, I wasn't brave enough to do such a thing. Even for my sister.

"Of course I would," I replied, comforting Sakura. The golden dog leaped at us, grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the cave hitting a rock. I was losing consciousness. My vision went blurry, all I could see was the image of Sakura being taken away by the three dogs. I tried to speak but nothing came out, was I dieing? I then blacked out, nothing to see other than my dreams…


	2. Chapter 2 Saved

Hey guys! Second Chapter is up, I'm working on the third. I hope you all like it. I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, or Ginga Legend Riki content. Try to leave a comment before you go onto other things you need to do!**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 2**_

I awoke and spotted blood on the ground in front of me. I forced myself up, and noticed blood was trickling down from my head. Darn, he must've hit me hard I thought. I then realized that they took Sakura! With my dirtied paws, I quickly wiped the blood off my head. I looked outside and the sun was coming out. I must've been out for around 6-7 hours. I shouted Sakura's name for a few times but no response was called back. The wind blew through my fur gently as sadness filled my heart. Tears dropped from my emerald-colored eyes. Then I realized. Nara! He ran off to the mountain. I sprinted with all the strength in my legs. When I eventually got closer, I started seeing dead dogs. Blood filled the grounds as I got closer and closer. This couldn't be! Was I going mad?! I yelled Nara's name a few times, until five dogs came from the mountain.

"Well, well, well," one dog said. "Looks like we got us another survivor."

"Bahh let's kill him and get our reward from the master," another one of them said.

Two dogs charged me, one behind the other. I leaped and landed on the first dog's face with my two front paws, digging his face into the ground. As soon as I landed, I rocketed myself with open mouth straight to the other dog's neck, biting it, and drawing blood from him. I threw him away waiting for the next attack, tail erected. The three charged. I gracefully span around with my tail on the ground kicking up dust in their eyes. I drew my claws, cutting the blinded dogs. I hesitated. Do I go towards the mountain more? Or do I turn and run, searching for my siblings, parents and who attacked us? I went with the second choice. I dashed through the forests, searching for an answer to my many questions. Where was I to look? It then just hit me. I have to search for my sister, asking many dogs if they've seen four dogs each with their different descriptions. Although I didn't accept it, I presumed Nara, was dead. I wondered if I was ever going to find any dog around here after it started coming close to night. Hunger growls came from my stomach and limping, showed a sign of weakness in me. I then saw a dog. I could tell she was female just by the elegant look in her eyes, and the beautiful fur. She had yellow on top and white on the bottom. Her eyes were also yellow colored. She turned to notice the sight of the poor weakened me. My view started blurring, thinking it could be Sakura. How would I know though when I could hardly see right now. Before I fainted from hunger she had a surprise look on her face and approached me swiftly.


	3. Chapter 3 Mercenaries!

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long, I had exams and a lot of stuff to do. Finally, Chapter 3 I find chapter 4 is going to be a real good one. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Nagareboshi Gin or Ginga Densetsu Riki products.

* * *

My eyes opened to a blurry image until my vision fixed.

"Oh, you're awake!" A female dog approached me. She was the one who I saw before, it wasn't Sakura. I let out a sigh as I looked up to a wooden roof.

"Hurry and eat" she smiled happily nudging a small plate to me filled with meat. I quickly got up and began chewing the meat without greeting her. I feared that I would lose too much energy if I talked. I finished the meat off before saying

"Hello, and thank you. I'm Fang." She giggled and replied "I'm Crystal, and you're welcome." I quickly began with the interrogation.

I started describing what my two different siblings looked like as well as my two parents. "Well I've heard of your dad, Weed, but I haven't seen your brother and sister" she replied, "but I do recall hearing a few dogs walking past here, they'll probably know where your family is."

I stood up "Ah, then I must be on my way, I need to find them and fast!" I started to the door as she handed me a drink before leaving.

I was about ten meters out of the small abandoned shack until I heard her voice shouting "WAIT!" I quickly turned around as she ran towards me.

"I want to go with you, plus you need someone to keep track of your health, considering you fainted from hunger," she chuckled.

I gave her a smile before saying, "then come along, it's good to have company on a long voyage."

We continued the walk, admiring the beautiful scenery of full grown trees and birds chirping. Our conversations were slow, and usually a small nod. We were concentrating on finding these dogs that Crystal mentioned. All of a sudden, something pierced the ground I stopped as Crystal quickly tackled me to the ground and behind a tree. We heard voices…humans? Yes they were humans. They were hunting dogs? But why?

Crystal quickly said "We're near the roads, we went to far." We did go too far, being fired at by humans.

What were we to do? We were pinned. Small pieces of bark came off the tree as the bullets hit it. We thought all was lost until, we heard a sharp sound. As if metal clashed metal. We then heard a cry of pain, from the humans. A dog dashed in front of us, as one more came on each side, totaling three dogs.

I noticed Crystal's eyes widen as she said "Those are the dogs." The middle one was taller than both of us and he looked strong.

It was a male, he was fully black. The dog beside him was a female, who looked kind and gentle. She was fully golden. The third one was a big male, at first I thought he was fat, but then realized all of it was muscle. He was fully brown.

"The Triple Mercs, at your service" They all said. They used 'mercs' instead of 'mercenaries'.

I quickly took the chance to speak "Have you seen my sister, and three other wolves?" I started describing them.

The golden one stepped forth " I do recall seeing somewhat like them, it could be them. I was fighting at the moment and saw a glimpse of those colors." It looked like she was thinking hard. "Well then let's go, they went past the highway" she said as the three followed her.

We ran to catch up. We noticed the humans shooting at us were dead, as blood covered them. There guns laid upon the ground as we crossed them to head into another forest.

The leader turned his head to us "Once we've enter, there's no telling who's gonna attack us." He said as he continued to walk.

I hesitated a step but continued, knowing with these guys, hopefully, I'd be safe.


	4. A Match for Nara! UPDATED

Hey guys! I finally had time to write. I'm real sorry everyone. I need to make time for writing. Well, I'm back in the business now! This is the UPDATED version, so I added and finished chapter 4. This is actually like...ALL ACTION! xD. Remember to review and I need your help to decide something. During this story, we're going to vote to see who we should interview from my story. So in your next reviews, please send a vote on who you want to see getting an interview. This could be any one of my characters that are so far mentioned. [Perhaps one of the mercenaries...or maybe even one of the gang who stole the sister. Unfortunately, you can't vote on Weed and his mate, they WERE mentioned, yet currently we don't know what's up with them. :P So send in your votes with your reviews please! 3 [Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga series.

* * *

Nara's paws beated against the ground hard as his gaze flicked from corner to corner. Audits perked at its peak. Vocals loudly emitted "Father! Mother!"

He had just remembered the trail of blood the dying dog had left. Though Nara was a pup, like his siblings, he was older than them and already requested fighting lessons from his father. He found that now was the time to test them out. Bodies of fallen pack-mates were just up ahead. In front of them was a strange scent of dogs. The dogs looked normal but there was something different about them. If Nara was to run away, he'd be avoiding a battle against three dogs. Unfortunately, Nara had too much pride in him to run.

"Bastards! Tell me where mom and dad are!" Nara charged at the dog from the side.

He would brake, skidding towards the dog. The dog would tilt his head and would get ready to chomp Nara's neck. Nara quickly rolled over, dodging the blow. As soon as Nara's paws were on the ground, he'd stretch forth, clamping on to its paw, and tossing him over to the second dog. They would both tumble to the ground, oblivious on what happened. The third dog charged at Nara. Nara being the best of pup class in hunting, thought up of a strategy easily. At the last second, Nara picked up the stick raising it to where the dog's open mouth was. The third of the strange dogs hung there from his mouth, as blood swiftly poured from his head. Nara ran over to the oblivious dogs and finished them off by biting down on one of their vitals. Three dogs weren't going to stop Nara from finding his family.

In sight was the hill, where his father and mother stood, giving orders and watching out for the pack. A pup revealed itself, as he stood on the mountain. Who was this pup? And why was he standing on the hill? Where was father and mother? Questions stormed through his head as rage built up in him. From the shadowy figure of a pup, he could see a smirk.

"Come to cry to your parents?" the shadowy pup called down. Judging by the pitch of tone, Nara guessed he was a male.

"Nah, I came to show you the way to the dead!" Nara taunted loudly.

"Come then!" The male pup called back. "For I am Musashi! Prince to the throne!" he called down.

Nara barked, and charged up the hill, not caring if he stepped on a sharp piece of a rock, or twig. When Nara was halfway there, Musashi jumped tackling Nara straight down the hill. They rolled, cutting themselves on nature's debris and their claws. Nara bit onto the other pup's neck as Musashi grabbed back. They continued to roll trying to pierce through the neck. Trail of blood followed the two as Nara made a few claw swipes. Musashi decided it was time to end the battle. When his paws hit the ground on the last roll, he'd flip Nara up and toss him into a tree. Running over, he grabbed onto Nara's neck tightly and growled.

"Enough!" An abnormal size dog came in. "He's the eldest son, heir to the throne of Weed," he'd tell his son to let go.

Nara couldn't believe it…he was the strongest pup! His brother and sister failed to defeat him. The rest of the pups in the pack failed to beat him. He was heir to the throne…and he was beaten. Did this mean death?

"Keep an eye on him…he'll be working with the rest of the slaves…we could use a strong, energetic pup." The smirk was evil on this large dog. He was just a bit bigger than the average size…what gave him that? Was he one of those famed hellhounds?

One of the dogs on the sideline grabbed Nara by the neck "C'mon pup, you'll be starting work tomorrow…better get a good sleep" he'd say with a chuckle.

Nara was to shocked at what was happening. Could this really be? What happened to his family? What was this new generation up against?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day! 


End file.
